


Soft Feathers

by Alex_Aki



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, feathers - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Aki/pseuds/Alex_Aki
Summary: When preparing for Jessica Davis' party, you and Jeff are caught in a sweet moment.





	Soft Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy! Thanks to [dreamiun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiun) for translating.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

 

Sei nella tua stanza, che è solo una rinnovata cantina che tuo padre e tuo fratello maggiore hanno sistemato per te.   
Dato che sei l'unica ragazza con tre fratelli, era giusto che tu avessi il tuo posto personale e con solo tre stanze in casa, tuo padre ha avuto modo di lavorare.   
Ti consideri abbastanza fortunato, hai un letto grande e anche il tuo bagno privato, almeno non dovevi combattere con i tuoi fratelli maggiori per l'unico bagno della casa.

Sei a casa da sola, mamma e papà hanno deciso di fare un viaggio di nozze per una settimana per festeggiare i loro 30 anni di matrimonio.   
James, il tuo fratello maggiore, non è a casa per il fine settimana a causa del lavoro; Adam e Brad, i gemelli, hanno deciso di rimanere al college con le loro fidanzate e per una certa festa.   
E mentre parliamo di feste, sono quasi le nove di sera e Jeff, il tuo ragazzo, sarà lì da quando hai intenzione di andare alla festa di Jessica Davis e dovresti essere pronto ormai, voglio dire che avresti dovuto essere ore fa, ma i tuoi capelli sono ancora un po 'bagnati perché hai preso il tuo dolce momento nella vasca da bagno - hai anche indossato una vecchia maglietta che Jeff ti ha "prestato" durante una festa a sorpresa che hai avuto qualche tempo fa.

Ti guardi allo specchio, prima dovresti asciugarti i capelli, poi truccarti, hai già scelto un vestito prima, ma Justin Timberlake ti distrae con insistenza dal tuo dovere.   
Continui a muoverti per la stanza, improvvisando le mosse di danza mentre canti con il tuo "microfono", una spazzola per capelli.   
È inutile, mettere la playlist di Justin Timberlake è stata una pessima idea; ti dimentichi di tutto il resto.   
È per questo che rimani scioccato quando, girando goffamente, vedi Jeff sulle scale, appoggiato alla ringhiera, con le braccia incrociate e trattenendo a stento le risate.

"Jeff!" Urli, fermandosi immediatamente e diventando rosso vivo.   
Prendi il telecomando dello stereo dal retro dei pantaloncini e abbassi il volume, ti avvicini alla scrivania e metti giù il telecomando e il "microfono".   
Ti giri quando il tuo ragazzo scoppia a ridere.

"No, perché ti sei fermato? Mi stavo godendo il piccolo spettacolo. Dio, ragazza, posso dirti che hai talento ... "non riesce a finire la frase quando un cuscino lo colpisce in faccia.   
La sua espressione confusa è abbastanza per farti ridere.   
"Mi hai appena ... colpito con un cuscino?" Chiede con una strana luce negli occhi mentre si avvicina sempre di più, il pericoloso cuscino in mano.

"Ehm, sì?" Non puoi tornare indietro perché il letto è lì, quindi decidi di saltarci sopra e prendere un altro cuscino.   
"Non vuoi farlo, Jeff. Ho tre fratelli. Sono un veterano combattente di cuscini "lo avverti con un sorriso.   
"Oh lo sai che mi piace il pericolo", dice prima di colpirti sulle gambe.   
Il cuscino sputa delle penne ma entrambi lo ignorate.   
Lo guardi per una frazione di secondo prima di attaccare.   
La lotta continua per un po ', finisci in piedi sul letto con piume che volano per la stanza, i tuoi volti rossi dal ridere così tanto.

Jeff finisce in qualche modo senza il suo cuscino e prima che tu riesca a fare la tua mossa, ti spinge entrambi sul letto.   
Tu emetti un suono sorpreso ma è presto sostituito dalle tue risate.

Sei sdraiato a letto l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, si sta appoggiando leggermente su di te, stai ansimando dal ridere e correndo così tanto mentre il cuscino è dimenticato sul fianco.   
Jeff, con la fronte sulla spalla, cerca di riprendere fiato ma non riesce a smettere di sogghignare, come te.   
Dopo un po ', Jeff si appoggia al gomito e con l'altra mano si toglie i capelli dal viso. Lo guardi e sorridi.

"Ehi ragazzo" dici mentre ti prendi il mento con il pollice e l'indice per muoverlo più vicino a te. Vieni e lo bacia lentamente, prendendo le sue labbra morbide.

"Mm ... Ehi principessa" mormora mentre restituisce il bacio.   
Finisci perso nel bacio, aggrappati l'un l'altro e circondati da piume.   
Finisce per interrompere il bacio e controlla l'ora.

"Siamo in ritardo per la festa", dice mentre si volta di nuovo verso di te.   
I tuoi capelli sono diventati disordinati, la tua faccia è leggermente arrossata, le labbra gonfie e bagnate mentre i tuoi occhi brillano per l'eccitazione.

"Al diavolo la festa, Atkins. Restiamo qui, abbiamo la casa per noi stessi per l'intero weekend. Ho alcuni indizi su come trascorrere il tempo, un tempo molto migliore rispetto alla festa, circondato da ubriachi che fanno troppo rumore "è questo che asserisci mentre la tua mano si fa strada sotto la maglietta e accarezzi i suoi muscoli tonica, la sua pelle calda.

"Ma ... [S / N] ... Ho promesso ai ragazzi che avrei ..." inizia a gemere sotto il tuo tocco.   
"Oh, andiamo, Jeff. Non hanno bisogno di una mamma per prendersi cura di loro, sono abbastanza grandi, riescono a farcela senza te per una sera "dici mentre tiri il bordo dei jeans per avvicinarti a te mentre lo bacia appassionatamente.

"Come posso dirti di no, piccola?" Dice quando sei a pezzi.   
Ti allontani un po 'e senza distogliere lo sguardo, ti allontani lentamente la maglietta lasciandoti solo il reggiseno.   
I suoi occhi non hanno perso nulla, le sue pupille sono dilatate, si bagna le labbra con la lingua ammirando la tua forma.

Alla fine, sei rimasta a casa mentre ignoravi la musica che suonava in sottofondo, la pioggia che si riversava fuori, contenta l'una con l'altra, felice che nessuno fosse a casa perché, anche se la tua famiglia amava Jeff, non lo avrebbero fatto Ho apprezzato il pensiero che tu sia così sessualmente attivo.

Tra una sessione e l'altra, Jeff è riuscito a mandare un messaggio a sua madre per informarla dei suoi piani, era necessaria una piccola bugia bianca (apparentemente hai avuto la febbre) per spiegare perché non eri presente alla festa.

Domenica scorsa, nel bel mezzo del pomeriggio, hai scoperto l'incidente in cui è stato coinvolto Bryce Walker. Secondo le notizie, era ubriaco e salì in macchina e finì con lui a colpire un segnale di stop e l'albero vicino.   
Fortunatamente nessun altro è stato coinvolto, tranne Bryce e il povero segnale di stop distrutto dalla macchina.


End file.
